


Seventh story,  “Happy Father´s day, Mr. Stark”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Emotional, Emotions, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Talking To Dead People, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Prompt #6: "It´s Father´s day! and Peter needs to talk to Tony about it."





	Seventh story,  “Happy Father´s day, Mr. Stark”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave this here, don't cry, please. I'm sorry, I apparently like pain.

_“You know, Mr Stark? I had a pretty interesting conversation with Morgan today.”_

 

_“Oh, really? What did you talk about? Let me guess, about Thor.  I don't know why she still seems obsessed with that big, ´I´m all muscles´ guy.”_

 

_“Well, Thor's kind of cool, you gotta admit it. But no, we were not talking about him! We're talking about you!”_

 

_“In that case, I hope you guys have spoken kindly about me. Friday is spying on you 24 hours a day, you are warned.”_

 

_“Of course we speak well of you! We only speak poorly of you when we are not in the tower.”_

 

_“Impertinent brats.”_

 

_“By the way, don't you know what day it is?”_

 

_“Let me guess, Father's Day? you don't need to be a genius to know it, especially if you have a daughter who greets you as soon as the day starts.”_

 

_“Um, yeah, I guess. Well, I want to talk about it. Um, I, well, how can I start now? Damn it.”_

 

_“How about you start by not babbling? I don't bite, kid.”_

 

_“Yeah! Sure, well. I want to tell you.... Happy Father's Day. Yeah, that's what I want to tell you.”_

 

_“I don't know how I should feel...thanks, I guess. But I'm not the best person to call ´father´, I've failed many in my life and I still don't know if I'm a good role for Morgan.”_

 

_“What are you talking about? Mr Stark, maybe you don't see it, but you're a good person and the best dad anyone could ask for.”_

 

_“Wow, kid. But-”_

 

 _“No, let me finish._ _I will be completely honest with you, many years have passed without knowing what a father is, I already forgot what it feels like to have one. Of course, Uncle Ben was like a father but I still feel that he was always more of an uncle than a parent itself.”_

 

_“Your point? Kid, I know your family history.”_

 

_“My point is, I didn't know what it's like to have a father until I met you.”_

 

_“It's a great honour but I …. Look, I' m not worthy to be called such.”_

 

_“I mean it. You are my mentor and my father, perhaps not blood-related but still my father. We spend a lot of things together... and I think that if I ever have my own children, I want to be a dad like you.”_

 

_“We're getting emotional, aren't we?”_

 

_“Yeah, maybe.”_

 

_“But kid, you're wrong about something.”_

 

_“Um?”_

 

_“I'm not your mentor and your father; I **was** your mentor and your father. I' m sorry for not being with you anymore. I have failed you.”_

 

_“Mr Stark... no, Tony. It doesn't matter how many father days pass each year, you will always be my number one dad. And Morgan misses you, I miss you... we all do. I certainly hope to meet you when I die, if that's possible.”_

 

_“Boy... you still have a life ahead of you. Keep taking care of my precious little girl for me, okay? Pepper is a strong woman, she knows how to take care of herself but still keep an eye on her from time to time. Tell Happy to take care of his high cholesterol or he will visit me next.”_

 

_“Yes, I´ll do that!”_

 

_“Are you crying? Kid, Peter, you're 25!”_

 

_“Yes, and you still call me ´kid´!_

 

_“ **You'll always be my kid**. I was fortunate to have you as a son. Peter, live happily and without remorse. Learn from my mistakes. Be a better father than me.”_

 

_“I'll try. And **you´ll always be my dad**. I love you.”_

 

_“I love you, too. Tell Morgan, I love her more than 3000.”_

 

 

 

 

 

That day, Peter Parker awoke from a dream and not from a nightmare. He sat on his bed, still sleepy and confused. He looked at the clock, almost half an hour to get ready to go to work. Then he remembers, of course! Today is Father's Day.

 

**Happy day, dad… Happy day, Mr Stark.**

 

* * *

 

****

**Art by Phai (instagram.com/phaisty)**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that many people do not have a father for various reasons, either because of abandonment, because of death or simply because they decided to cut all relationships with their parents.  
> I firmly believe that a father is not just one who is of blood-related, a father is one who supports you and loves you unconditionally. 
> 
> No one prepares you to be a father, no one is born knowing how it is to raise a child. I am still young, I am lucky that I have a father present in my life but I have empathy and I know that many do not have such luck. 
> 
> Happy Father's Day to those who do deserve it, and if your father is not around, remember that there can always be someone to fill that role.


End file.
